Second Chances
by SilvermistFox
Summary: When Kagome found out that he was alive, she was speechless, yet she still kept some secrets from him, and it disappointed him despite of him being the God of Chaos, Mischief and Lies. Sequel to Warm Embraces


**Inuyasha crossover Marvel**  
**Higurashi Kagome/Loki Laufeyson**

Loki was escorted back to Asgard with his brother, his mouth muzzled to prevent words from spilling, his hands cuffed to stop him from performing any kind of magic. There was a smirk in his eyes that promised something so much more that no one seemed to notice before he grabbed hold of the other handle of which the tesseract is locked and contained. Before they know it, they were back in Asgard, the many that had thought Loki to be dead, came straight out to confirm with their very own eyes as Thor lead them through the streets of Asgard.

Loki was confined to a cell beneath the Palace of Asgard. His sentence was in the midst of being discussed amongst the many in the great Hall of Heroes. Thor was strong and silent as he listened to what Odin had installed for his brother, his face grave and dark at the prospects of having to be there to hear of the punishments. Thor shook his head as he walked back to his quarters in the Palace of the Allfather, hanging his head as he looked out to the balcony gravely at the prospect of having to see his brother suffer so.

"Thor?" Came a softer feminine voice from the balcony as Thor frowned a little, seeing a lithe form of a female through the curtains that shield the sun from entering his room.

"Who goes there?" he called out loudly, his hand reaching out for Mjölnir as he stood to walk cautiously towards the balcony, the figure of his uninvited guest walked towards him slowly.

"It's me, Lady Okame, the Goddess of Luck from Japan," she called out, her hand reaching out to part the drapes as she came forth to stand before Thor. His face was grave but it lighted up when he saw her, a smile gracing his face as he warmly embraced Kagome tightly, lifting her off her feet as a shock yelp' escaped from her lips.

"It's good to see you again too Thor," she told him, as she smiled warmly at him when he let her down upon her feet once again. It has been a few hundred years since she last saw the God, brother of Loki, her Lover, and the one person that she had thought dead when she last came back to visit.

Today, it was different, she thought she had felt him again, his unique magical abilities and the traces of his magic, however she was unsure of it and dared not to think or dwell too much on it. "Lady Okame, it is good to see you well, it has been a while," Thor told her as he gestured to the empty seat not far from where his bed was.

Between them there was a moment of silence before Kagome went on to tell him of what she had been doing, travelling, and also her responsibilities as a Goddess of Luck and to the people that prays to her. She was tired, for the duration of when she had assumed Loki to be dead, Kagome had been busying herself with her duties, often going out more to keep her mind off him or even as to seek out Sesshoumaru from time to time.

"Loki is back," Thor told her, effectively stopping her in what she has to say as Kagome looked at him incredulously. However before she could say a thing, Thor shook his head as he informed her that Loki is in the cell, detained as a prisoner while the Allfather and his spouse Frigg further discuss of what they were to do.

The urge for her to run down to the cell of strong as her brown eyes started to well up in tears. For so many years she had assumed him dead, and now, hearing that he is back in Asgard, alive and in a cell, it almost broke the dam of tears welling up in her as she tried to register the information.

"I want to see him again, please," she almost choked out as she held back the tears that stained her cheeks as it rolled down, creating paths upon her skin. Once again Thor shook his head as he told her that it would be impossible without the permission of Odin, the Allfather.

Thor stood as he told her gently that he would show her to the guest room, the very same room in which she had been given the day that she first came here. Light food and refreshments were sent up to her room to give her energy back from her travel, as Thor mentioned to her that he would present her to Odin during supper time where they would gather in the great hall.

Kagome understood the custom that was of this world, as she shakily nodded her head slowly before seating herself down on her bed, almost collapsing into a pile of sobbing mess. It was a mix of joy and sadness that she had finally news of Loki, but yet unable to see him as it was orders from the great Allfather himself.

Loki who was in his cell, never had the muzzled remove, nor the cuffs around his wrists. The muzzle was only removed when Thor would come down to feed with stale cheese and ham with some bread as he washed it down with water. This only happens twice in a day, once in the morn and once in the evening. He had to start moving fast, there is a great plan of his slowly unfolding, and him trying to take over New York was but merely a stunt, a prelude to the great show that he has in his mind. His emerald eyes gazes sharply in the direction of where the guards are as he contemplated for a while, knowing that for now he would have to lay low for a while.

His bed consisted of a wooden bench, chained to the wall as he sat on it almost as gracefully as he could manage, remembering how Asgard was like before he left here, and it was still the same, unchanged. New York, the place that he had attacked was one of the main place that he would set up his kingdom, to rule over them, to create a world where he would be King and also a place for his lover whom he had first met in Asgard. Kagome, the Goddess of Luck from Japan, she had told him of how she would love to visit there, be amongst the Midgardians, as she stroll down the streets to shop, to explore, to eat up all the sights around her.

He had wanted New York to be perfect when he rule over the Midgardians from that main country, to spread his influence before he would seek out Kagome again, and their reunion would be as sweet as how he had always pictured it. He would have sighed in memories of her, but being the proud fallen prince that he was, Loki held it in as he regarded the warrior on patrol of the dungeon cell where he was looked in. If only he was able to have use of his voice and access to his magic, Loki was sure that he would escape from here within mere minutes and set his plan rolling.

Kagome had requested a private audience with Odin and Frigg, as she prepares herself, dressed formally in her priestess uniform that had existed for centuries and up till now as well. "Great Allfather, the mighty Odin, please allow me this wish to see Loki, the God of Chaos, Mischief and Fire again," she pleaded with soft brown eyes, large and earnest as she looked up to where he sat on the throne with Frigg beside of him.

Frigg was kind as she patted her husband's hand with a gentle smile to Kagome, knowing well of her love for Loki being a seer herself. Odin had at first rejected her that chance, but was gently brought to listen to what Frigg had to tell him as she aided Kagome in battering to allow her to see Loki, as it might do him good to be reunited with his lover once more.

Odin had at first frowned upon the idea, but granted her that boon with the condition that Thor being there with her should she want to visit Loki in the cell, only thrice a week. Kagome was more than grateful as she bowed lowly to him, as was the custom of the Japanese, before she went ahead to seek out Thor whom she had made plans with on when she would like to visit Loki. Her heart leaping and swelling at the thought of seeing him, alive and the feel of his cool skin upon hers, and the emerald eyes that always entranced her so.

Loki had not expected visitors or his sentence to be revealed so soon, as the all mighty Allfather tend to like thinking through of his punishment before executing it or even announcing it where he would have to formally be presented in the great Hall of Heroes. However it was when he saw Kagome that made his heart skipped a beat, she looked skinnier than when he had last seen her, her eyes somewhat red and puffy as though she had recently cried.

He was in a deplorable state as he wanted to turn away, not wanting Kagome to see him this way, humiliated and in a dingy cell where rats and mice scatter and ran about. Thor too was present as he looked at his brother grimly, his mouth set in an almost thin line as he watched Kagome running up to the cell in which held Loki, her hands grabbing the bars as she tried to reach out for the fallen prince.

"_Kagome,"_ he had thought at the sight of her, it had been so long. There were things that he had wanted to tell and share with her, but under better circumstances, however, this was most definitely not what he had in mind as he turned his head away from her, retreating back into the darkest corner, not wanting her to see him in this manner.

Thor who saw this, shook his head as he went out to the cell door, opening it with a special key given to him by Odin, before allowing Kagome to enter, in which he promptly closed it behind her with an apology that it was by orders of Odin that he does so. Kagome had nodded as she entered, taking slow steps towards Loki who is now her focus and world. She resisted the tears that threatened to fall, but it was hard as expected before he finally came to stand before her fallen prince.

"Loki," she whispered, the sound of his name rolling off her tongue felt good, but yet it sadden him with all the emotions that she had, all tinged into his name. He turned to face her, taking a step towards her as he held out his hands to grab hers, looking deep into her brown eyes as he took comfort in the warmth of her skin against his own.

He wanted to hold her again in his arms, to recapture the lips that tasted just as exotic as she was. She looks skinnier than she did the last time they were together, and that was many years ago, so many year ago. He wanted to whisper her name, to embrace her again, and thoughts of what he had planned flew out the moment she appeared and walked into his sight.

Kagome had turned her back to Loki for a moment, eyes pleading as she requested softly for Thor to remove the muzzle in which was still clamped over Loki's mouth, his hands shackled as it prevent him from embraced her, to bury his fingers and run it through her luxurious black hair with a tint of brown in it. Thor was slow about it, hesitant even, but made his way into the cell that now hold both Loki and Kagome as he released the muzzle around his mouth, to which Loki for the first time acknowledged Thor.

Kagome was thankful for it as she embraced Thor for a moment, a jealous Loki practically seething, overwhelmed with the need to monopolize her once again just like he did when they were official. A low growl somewhat emitted from his throat, stunning Loki himself as Kagome threw herself onto Loki, kissing him on the lips as the anger in him dissipated to nothing. Thor shook his head for a moment as he left the two lovebirds in the cell, locking it behind him as he kept to a respectable distance to not witness what was going on, Mjölnir in his hand, ready to strike or fight Loki should he attempt to escape.

The first kiss that they finally shared again in years, and it tasted just as sweet to one of them as Loki lifted his arms up to drape it over Kagome, keeping her locked in his arms as he tried to pull her even closer. He had nearly forgotten about how good it felt to be this close to her, to taste the sweetness like that of ambrosia upon her lips as he craved for more, leaning down to deepen their kiss.

When they did finally broke apart, both Immortals breathless, Kagome could not help but smile at him shyly as he whispered her name, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then recapturing her lips again, the unquenchable thirst that only she could cure him of. "Loki, I miss you so," she whispered out breathlessly to him as she hugged him tightly to her, not wanting to let go.

Before Loki could reply her however, Thor, who told Kagome that they had to leave, interrupted them. He entered the cell, the muzzle in hand as he watched them two broke apart. "I'll come back soon enough to visit you," she whispered to him, hugging him one last time as she touched the side of his face in affection, his eyes returning her the look of it before he glared a little at his brother.

The muzzled were replaced over his mouth as he took a step back with such a venomous glare that it hurt Thor to see his brother in such a state. Kagome looked at him sadly, almost in despair before she parted away from him, trying to let his touch linger as long as possible before she had to let go as she was escorted up the stairs to the palace quarters.

"Lady Okame, I know that it is hard, but my brother may have changed over these few years," Thor told her, "Perhaps it is time for you to move on," he continued, settling a hand upon her shoulder as though in a pat before he turn to walk away. In all honesty, she could just walk back down to the cell, but perhaps not with how the place are so heavily guarded, but worse of all, she did not want to anger the Allfather or jeopardize the little time that she was allowed to visit Loki in his cell. He might have changed she had thought, but she wanted to be back with him, she understood her, and so did she to him.

Loki sighed uncharacteristically as he sat himself down on the wooden bed like bench attached to the wall, his thoughts upon Kagome as he tilted his head back, his eyes closed to remember her every touch, the way she moves, her smile, how she would sometimes frown and the tinkling sound of her voice that beckons to him. She meant so much to him, the world in fact, and that was what he wanted to give to her, the best of everything, even the world on a golden platter.

Then it dawned upon Loki, that Kagome was never meant to be part of his plan or even made any plans for her. He had to come up with a change to his plan as he shook his head for a moment to clear his thoughts, deep in thought once more, but with the distraction of remembering Kagome all over again. She was his Achilles Heel, and he had to keep her out of it as much as possible, at least from now until the time when his sentence and punishment would be announced, he have that time to start making a new plan.

For the following week or so, Kagome would visit Loki at least 3 days in a week. Sometimes during her free time, she would even sit down with Frigg, the adoptive mother of Loki, as she talked to her about everything over tea. Their connection was rather strong, sometimes reminding Kagome of her own mother back in Midgard in the country of Japan from where she was birthed in. She learned more of Loki, his childhood and growing up in which Kagome was not entirely privy to in the presence of Loki or when she was with him in the past. Now her fallen Prince was in the cell of Asgard as Kagome could nothing about it but to plea to Odin the Allfather about trying her best to help Loki, but he was rather skeptical at times especially when Loki is usually full of lies and deceit that he will make full use of.

The great Liesmith with a silver tongue, powerless and kept as a prisoner in the very Kingdom that he had grown up with and the kingdom to which he was one of the heir to, now he is just a fallen prince. Kagome could not help but to cry about it as times as she locked herself in her own room, not wanting to let anyone know about it. When the day came for the announcement of Loki's sentence by the Allfather, everyone were dressed ready as though for war, all except Kagome who was dressed simply in her priestess uniform of white and red as she stood nearest to the people that had adopted him. Her eyes were anxious as her forehead crinkled up from time to time in a frown, thinking and hoping for the best for Loki.

Loki wished that she was not there to hear his sentence, should he be humiliated, he did not wish for her to see it. He stood proudly before the court in the Hall of Heroes as he looked or nearly glared at Odin, his wife Frigg and his brother Thor. The grim look upon their face did not settle well with him as they waited for total silence.

"Loki, God of Chaos, Mischief and Fire," boomed the loud authoritative voice of Odin the Allfather, causing Loki to turn his full attention upon the male, his adoptive Father.

"You're to be strip of your powers until proven, you will serve your years on Midgard under watch, and guardianship for as long as is needed." And that was it, Odin stood from his throne, a hand raised as he pointed to Loki.

And before the many gathered at the Hall of Heroes, Loki was stripped of his powers Loki growled lowly in pain, his face contorting a little as he was down on fours, his face down to hide the pain from the many gathered there. Kagome looked on helplessly as sweat was dripping down his chin from the momentary pain caused to his body, left him feeling weak and helpless. His body felt heavy as he pushed himself up, forcing his body to stand upright and proudly in front of the many gathered.

As Loki was not of Asgardian by blood, his powers are something that even Odin does not have control over. It was the a golden like collar that was strapped to Loki's ankles that kept his power in check, his glamour spell was somewhat flickering but otherwise remained in tact. Not everything could control his magic, it is something that is unpredictable, and he was glad that he still has a part of his magic at least, no matter how minute it is. They were dismissed just like that as they filled out slowly, Kagome was one of the few that ran up to Loki, and embraced him, whispering her words of love into his ears, while Thor stood before him, a look of relieve upon his face.

Odin could have done worse to Loki, if it had not been for Kagome and Frigg who too tried to lessen the sentence that was supposedly to be placed upon Loki, it could and would have been far worse. Kagome slipped an arm around of the taller God's waist as she felt him placing part of his weight on her, his head somewhat light as they started walking one step at a time, slowly reaching his own room. Tomorrow he would be sent to Midgard to serve out the rest of his sentence, and there was nothing that could be done about it. His plan was ruined, he had to think of something and fast.

When in his room, Kagome set him down on the bed as she looked at him sadly, relieve to have him alive, but felt that there was something missing from him as he seem to lack the response or even talk to her yet. Thor who had been following them, stood silently by the door as he watched his adoptive brother with worry in his eyes, Kagome looked up at him unsure of what to do but Thor shook his head and left the room.

"Loki," she whispered a hand lightly touching the side of his face as it seemed to drew him out of his silence.

"A mortal," he nearly spat it out, as though disgusted by it, shock in his voice as his face contorted in anger.

"It is not so bad, I was once mortal," Kagome told him in comfort. She had yet to tell him of that part of her story, or much of it, afraid that it might not turn out to be the best of it, especially with his hatred for humans, or mortals alike.

He looked at her oddly, almost incredulously before he was laid to lay down upon his bed as he watched Kagome pull the blanket over him. "You need the sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow," she whispered to him as she looked down at him sadly, almost afraid.

Loki was silent, his mind blank for the moment, shock at the finding. He had always known that Kagome was hiding some sort of a secret from him, but never had he expected her to keep her own story away from him. He took hold of her hand as though in a hurry, afraid to let her go as he sat upright in his bed.

"Why," he questioned, his eyes wide, and disappointed as he looked at her.

"I was afraid," she told him, swallowing hard as she tried to push memories of the past aside. It was not Loki that she was afraid of mostly, it was more like the haunting of her past that she was afraid of.

"Rest now," she told him as she shook her head, unable to continue on after a moment of silence. His hand was still holding onto hers as he watched her moved away from him, bidding him a good night as the door closed behind of her with a soft 'thump'.

Morning came too quick as Kagome watched with a heavy heart at Loki, from the way he had looked at her, he wanted to know her story, yet it was something that was hard to get out of her. Loki was sent across to the bifrost bridge that was reconstructed once more, and whole as Thor followed him closely, Kagome was not far behind as she watched Loki disappeared in a flash with Thor holding his arm almost too tightly.

Kagome looked back at Odin and Frigg as she nodded a goodbye to them before she too disappeared to follow Loki and Thor down to Midgard. They were back at New York, the place that he had tried to take over, Kagome looked at the destruction around her as she looked to find traces of where Loki and Thro could possibly be. They were not far as Kagome rushed up to them, his lodgings were more or less arranged with one of the Avengers, with a person called Tony Stark she had overheard.

She came up to stand beside of Loki, her hand reached out to touched the other God's as he looked down at her small petite frame, her brown eyes pleading as though asking for forgiveness for not telling him the story behind her former mortality. Thor looked at her for a moment before he lead them to where the Avengers were supposedly to have gathered to await for their arrival, and true enough, not far from sight around the corner, they spotted a spots car of bright chili red standing out from the mess in the area.

There too were other males and a single female gathered around him, heavily guarded with what looked like military issued vehicles. They had not expected to see a female being so close to Loki, least of all holding a hand of his which she squeezed tightly in reassurance, sensing the anger and humiliation that was radiating off in waves. Kagome was formerly introduced to the many gathered there as she smiled at them politely, sometimes offering her condolences, like to Natasha (aka Black Widow), and even an apology to Clint (aka Hawk Eye). However it was Steve (aka Captain America) that caught her attention, with the way his history is, it was uncanny and yet somehow so similar to her own as she mentally shook her head before returning to Loki's side, earning a look from him in return, to which she smiled at him reassuringly.

They were escorted under heavy guard to one of Tony Stark many houses, the Stark Tower were still under construction until further notice. So as the team made their way through to the seaside, they came to a quiet district where it overlooks the sea, something similar to his house in Malibu. Kagome still came across as a shock to the other mortals gathered, the "Avengers" as how they were called and referred to. She was a Goddess one that they did not really expected, though Tony did try to make a few jab at it from time to time, but was either shot down by Thor, if not got a glare from Loki who actually showed some form of a jealous reaction.

Kagome stayed with them for quite a few days, staying in the same room as Loki as she would usually be the first to emerge, sometimes cooking breakfast for the Avengers that were assigned to overlook Loki, sometimes even talking to them lightly in conversation before she left them to spend the rest of her time with Loki. The relationship between the both of them is somewhat strained as Kagome would sit by him telling him stories bit by bit, and the reason why she prefer the name Kagome rather than that of her title was given as Okame.

It took Loki a while to adjust to his mortality, as did it took him a while to absorb in Kagome's story. And after that, Kagome disappeared from New York for a while, informing everyone she had responsibilities that she had to see to as she disappeared before them, for nearly more than a week she did not appear. Loki was brought out of the house by Thor, if not by the ever daring Tony Stark as they did not see the point of letting him wither and die, but instead, face humanity, and mortality be it the worst or the best.

It took a while, but Loki was starting to miss the presence of Kagome, when she reappeared, Kagome was in the worst of shape as she lounged in her own house, tired from the aftermath as she tried to sit herself up properly, but instead collapse on the floor of her traditional Japanese house, sleeping soundly. Loki who found her in that manner, had raise a brow at it, but instead sighed out unusually before he picked her up from the ground to carry her off to his current lodging with the Avengers, Thor beside of him, another reason how he was able to travel so easily and with such ease.

She was fast asleep beside of him, though in the darkness of his room, Loki could see the outline of her face, the curve of her body as well as the length of her raven hair in the darkness softly cascaded around her like silk being parted. He was sleepless for the past few nights, but soon fell into a light sleep, his senses on alert for the slightest sound and movement.

When she awoke, he apologized, and they were almost back to normal, save for the changes that they both had to adjust to, but that is life and they have to live through it.


End file.
